The Dark Truth
by aznImperfection
Summary: AU. Sakura Centric. One death. A box with seven tapes. Thirteen Reasons. Some boys, a girl. So, many secrets to be unfolded.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto for it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own 13 Reasons Why by, Jay Asher(own a copy of book). I own this remix of the book(my version). I own this Naruto Style and my way to the story.**

**Summary: **11 boys, 13 reasons, 1 death. Each holding a reason why she committed suicide, and its their turn to discover the pain she felt. Through dark nights, they leave their fears behind, and slowly discover and unravel her horrifying past. Holding their last breath, its up to then to face it...headstrong.

* * *

.

.

The Dark Truth

Prologue

.

.

**Sauske Uchiha**

"Gentlemen," The lady said again. "When do you wish the package to get there?"

We all look at each other. What were we to do? She told us to send it to next person on her list... then what? Happens once they get it? I clear my throat. The guys either grunt or scratch their heads. My brother is rubbing his neck. "It doesn't matter when," We said at the same time.

She takes the package from the counter. The same box that was on me and Itachi's front porch days ago. It was covered in duck tape, and orange paper. Almost as close to how we found it. Now the package had a different name on it. The next on Sakura Haruno's list.

"Bakers dozen," Shikamaru mumbles. I know he feels disgusted right then and there. Those words really did hit home.

"I"m sorry young man?" The lady says looking at him.

He mumbles a 'nothing' and looks at his shoes.

"How much is it?" Gaara asked with a serious tone. She places the box on a pad, and taps numbers into the keyboard of the computer. I bet she's wondering why thirteen boys in High School are sending a package some where together... right before school... she doesn't need to know. The only one who do is the thirteen of us and Sakura... Haruno...

I take a sip of my Starbucks' coffee. I've been having allot of coffee lately... it's probably 'cause I've been up late with the guys. Neji looks at the screen. He takes out his wallet. As much as all of argued on paying for it, Neji just said he'd do it because it was the least he could do for her. It was enough said. He put the cash on the counter and looks for two quarters.

"There is one more bill, young man," She said again eyeing my drink. Hasn't she seen a boy drink coffee before?

Before Neji can get another buck, I give the lady a doller bill and she smiles. I want to smile back, but I can't. I don't think any of us can. Not now. Not after all of that. I don't think any of us can stay awake today. It's probably for the best. Staying half awake in school has help us get through the day... but now what? What are we to do? There is nothing to stay up late for now... not unless you think about her... maybe then we can stay up late again... maybe... but I know we can't.

"It might arrive tomorow... or tomorow afternoon or so," She tell us putting the package in a cart. We all nod. What are we to do? We were happy at first when we got the package... then... just after we heard everything our smiles went down. Arguements started. Crying began... that's wrong for us. Why? 'Cause we don't cry and we don't argue over a girl much... but for her... we will. "Boys?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Hm?"

"...What was that?"

"...Say what?"

"sorry... what?"

"Hn?"

"Aa?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes?"

"..."

"Lady?"

"Ma'am?"

She shakes her head at us... I guess everyone spaced out too... "Do you want the reciept, boys?"

We share our grunts and head shakes. A piece of paper is printed out though. She rips it out of the socket and crumples it into the trash can.

The only post office in town. We are in it. Sending the package again. I guess everyone fallowed what she said in the letters. Why did she do this though? Tell thirteen boys to get together and listen to one of the many sets of seven tapes in the box? Couldn't she just send it to one person one by one? Or was she thinking about how people would have to pay... she always did that. Thought of others. In the box their are five boxes each with a letter and seven taps... now we're sending the box again to the next group... how many tapes are in the next one? I wonder... did the others who got the package keep the reciepts? Did they keep it under their drawer for a week and switch off and hand it to the next person. Did they keep it as a remembrance?

I was about to say. I was about to ask. I was about to question. I was about to request. I was about to tell her. I was going to clear my throat and say, "Can we have the reciept ma'am?" Maybe we could do that... stop right there man. No we won't. We aren't going to do that... it's wrong.

Why? We can just copy the tapes and have the rembrance right there. We could of made copies of the maps. But we don't. Now were never going to hear those tapes again... but her voice... it will always be in our heads. The house, the streets, Fire High... will always be there. They will always be there to remind us. So, there was no point of saving the reciept. Then when we leave the package will be sent and we'll leave without the reciept.

Each time I take another sallow of coffee the hard it gets. The sour it gets. The taste doesn't seem good anymore. I just bought it too. What is wrong with me? The closer me and the guys are getting to school... the closer I think one of us is going to collaspe.

One of us collapse. That never happed before. Yet... this girl, she's making us doing things we never have done. She's made us cry. She's made us think of something other than what we usually do. She's made us argue over who's fault it is. She's made us laugh at when we want to cry. She's made us regrete like we never regreted before. She's made us... she's made us feel for a girl like we never felt for a girl for her. And yet... were to late now. She's gone. And it's partly our fault. My heart has never felt this way before.

Maybe Naruto will collapse before anyone else. or Kiba... they're both going to go down some how. Maybe one of them will be the one who will fall on the ivy sidewalk as we walk to school. Why? Because right beyond the ivy sidewalk is the front of the school parking lot. Then it cuts into the front of the school inside the building and more. Then there are the halls filled with news and bulitens and club suggestions. By them are the water fountains, doors, windows, and lockers. By the lockers are the classrooms. If you walk further down the the halls and reach room 109 you reach first period.

I'll enter that room with my best friend and rival. We'll take our seats and not speak. There is nothing to talk about. We'll wait for Kakashi-sensei to come to class... maybe hill be there early this time... probably not... _He's always late, what do expect from the perv... _She told Naruto, Shikamaru, and me once... I shake my head. I don't want to think of that. No. No way. Kakashi will get the package last and he'll have togather Sakura's other favorite teachers and they'll listen to it. Maybe they'll cry... Then in the middle row, the third desk. The very middle desk of the room will be empty like it was two weeks ago. Who's desk? Sakura Haruno's.

It will be empty.

No one will sit there.

No one will dare.

She's not coming back... Why?

Beacuse she killed herself weeks ago...  
and for thirteen reasons... we were to blam...  
she said herself too...  
She died weeks ago 'cause of us...

.

.

_...to be continued..._

.

.

* * *

Hello ppl! This is just a story I wanted to write. Why? 'Cause the story 13 Reasons Why by, Jay Asher got to me! haha... I just began reading it and I had to write my own version... hey lets not forget Naruto Style right? lol... Any ways... this is only the intro the next chapter will be the real thing promise! Okay so tell me...

Is it bad or good?  
Should I continue?  
What did you think?  
Was this an interesting prolgue?

So... **R&R! Flamers excepted ppl! **please please! I need to know... or I will not go on...:D So do what you want flame me or tell me if this is good. Say that this is strange or unique. Give me your opinion or I will come to the conclution that this is a bad story... okay so ya.

Bye!  
I will be working on the next chapter... though;]


	2. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto for it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own 13 Reasons Whyby, Jay Asher(own a copy of book). I own this remix of the book(my version). I own this Naruto Style and my way to the story.**

* * *

.

.

The Dark Truth

Chapter 1

.

.

**Sauske Uchiha**

An hour after practice and my brother, Itachi, drives us home. We don't speak all the way home... nothing different for us. The radio is turned on but the volume is low enough for us to hear. For the past weeks me and Itachi don't speak to each other much. For me I have my reasons... I see her face every time I close my eyes. When I walk down the hall's I see her waiting for me and Naruto like she always did. And yet, I can't come to the fact that she's gone. I always think if I was there maybe, I could of stopped her. All I have been do is thinking what if lately.

She was just a girl. So why was I thinking about her still? She's gone... but I still think. Why? This girl is making me think to much... I wonder... do the other people who care about her, have to deal with this? I doubt Itachi does. Though he should. He was the one who was her first boyfriend...

**Itachi Uchiha**

Car rides are what I hate the most now and days. It's always silent. Like we're two strangers in a car together. Though it just gets boring. I enjoy quite and does he... but still you can fall asleep in this car. All the way the radio plays our favorite radio station and I watch the road. Sauske looking out the window. Things aren't the same anymore at school... and so it is with me and Sauske.

When we got home a box wrapped in tape and green paper is near the door at an angle. We live in an estate. When we get mail it's either put through the mail box or on the porch steps. When we get home me and Sauske are the only ones at the house. The estate has some kids at home and elders. The other adults are at work... hot shot family. We're not that rich but rich enough.

Sauske picked it up and shoved it to me. I raise my brow and he point to the top of the box and it read... Itachi & Sauske Uchiha. It's for us? I nodded and headed inside. I don't open it until Sauske comes back to get the letter mail. We go inside the kitchen and Sauske grabs a knife and runs it around the box. Then he opens it and bubble wrap is all at the top. I pull it out and what do you know... there is a boxes... but I spot the one with the numbers fourteen and twenty-seven. Mine and Sauske's numbers for basketball, the first and last initials of our names are at the bottom of them.

Just when I am about to open it Sauske speaks, "The side. There's a letter." He grabs it open and read it aloud...

_Dear Sauske and Itachi,_

_Hey boys! Did you miss me? Okay so why am I writing to you? Well this isn't my suicide letter if that's what your thinking. Pst! I am not going to let you hear from me through a letter... that's so old school. I am going to make you listen to my voice. How? Simple you'll listen to seven tapes each having a story on both sides and their are thirteen stories total. Each story may have more than one person involved. Who knows? _

_Now how does this have to deal with you two? Simple your in maybe one or two maybe more of my stories. Each story is a reason... a reason why I am going to kill myself. Now it's not just you two who get to hear from me together. You'll be getting some guys with you. Who are they? Maybe you know them..._

_Naruto Uzumaki  
Sasori  
__Haku  
Deidara  
Kiba Inazuka  
Neji Huyga  
Sabaku no Gaara  
Shikamaru Nara  
Sai  
Kimimaro Kayuga  
Zaku Abumi_

_Do those name's seem familiar? They better do. After all aren't they some of you two boys' friends? or something like that? Now go get them before you listen to my tapes. Before you hear my voice. Get them and find a player that will be able to play them. Fallow the maps that you all should of gotten. Listen to what I tell you in the tapes and just fallow what I say. Listen and go to the places if you 13 boys want... if not then it's okay... I understand._

_After hearing the tapes send them to the next group. You might not know who they are. But there are extra letters in the package. Just look for the one with the a number 7. I just picked the number okay? On top of the letter has an address read it and put it on to the mailing address after you and the guys finish hearing me for one more time._

_I am given out to much? Okay there is more in tape one about your directions and then the first story/reason begins to be told by yours truly. Maybe one of you will be the star in it... or maybe its one of the guys. Who knows? Well I do... still who else does? There is someone... but you'll figure that out in tape one. Fallow the tapes by the numbers on them. Listen to the beginning and such. Fallow the maps you got. Anything else? Um... no. I don't want to write the whole thing... so..._

_Have Fun,_

_Sakura Haruno_

...

"She... she actually wrote this?" I hear him mumble enough for me to take the paper from his hand. I nodded, I know her hand writing anytime. This was like a last request to us. A last thing to do for her. Only one thing to do...

"Sauske call some of the guys and I'll call the rest and ask Sasori to bring his player," I say. Sauske nods and gets out his cell and calls the first boy on the list.

"Hey Naruto... shut up idiot... listen do you got anything going on tonight? Ya... well..."

I left the kitchen and went upstairs to my room. I reread the letter the whole time. And yet... the only thing I felt I was reading was... _A reason why I am killing myself. _So it was my fault partly. Still, she still said it. It may have not been written but it was there. She was saying it in between the lines... words. It was all there. Even if she was gone, she was still there. And this letter. This package. The tapes they haven't hear from. There all there to remind them. That she was not gone. She didn't leave. She was just not breathing. She didn't do it 'cause she was crazy. She did it for a reason. A reason for all of them should be responsible for. I picked my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Sasori's number.

"Itachi? What's up?"

"Hey you busy tonight?"

"Um... no. Why?"

"I need you over now. Bring your tape player too."

"Sure sure. I'll be there as soon as I can but why?"

"I'll explain once you get here... okay?"

"Fine. See ya later."

"Ya... bye."

**Sabaku no Gaara**

Uchiha called me and to get my but over here. Just when I was in the middle of something. Great timing right? Not. Though I got to thank him... at least I don't have to deal with Temari and her cooking tonight. Thank you Kami! Once I got thought the front gates of their estate, I drove my motorcycle to their house and pulled up front. The house hasn't changed much. I guess Mrs. Uchiha doesn't like to change her house every other week but she fixes stuff every other month. Ain't that fun? I see Sauske sitting on the porch steps. Waiting for me? How should I know... though he is the one that called me.

"Hey... Uchiha what was with the call?" I asked walking towards the house. Sauske was currently looking at his gray Converse. Deep in thought? Seriously... I have know idea about what the Uchiha brothers do have the time. He looks up and nods at me. He has a letter in his hand and hands it to me without a word. I opened it up and gave a puzzled look at the paper... this wasn't addressed to me. Apparently Sauske knew what I was thinking and cleared his throat.

"Just keep reading..." He mumbled. I shook my head and read on... I stopped. My name? Her hand writing? Her death? Me? A reason...? No way... this isn't right. I didn't do anything to her. I can't call her crazy 'cause she's not. So why the heck am I on this list of her's? So, this was the reason why Uchiha called me... This letter... Sakura's got it all wrong. I never did anything to hurt her. I never did anything that would put me on this list. I have some idea's about the other guys on here... but me. This is all wrong. I shouldn't even be here. I shouldn't even have come if this was why they called me. Maybe I can run out of here and get on my bike and go home... no, I can't... if she wrote this... asking for me to come and listen... I'll do it for her... even though it doesn't make sense.

"So? What are we going to do now?" I asked Sauske handing him back the letter. He nods to me and shows me to the door of the house. What does that mean? Simple: We wait for everyone else.

.

.

Minutes later everyone gets here. Except for one. The one person that we need to get things started. The guy that was suppose to be the older version of me... which I really doubt that we even look alike. The dude didn't even have a tattoo on his forehead. For pete sakes! I told everyone over and over that me and him didn't look alike and I would never want to meet him. 'Cause let's face it I sorta hated his guts... I have my reasons... reasons only a few would know of. Yet, now I actually waiting for him and wanting him to come. At the same time I don't want to punch him in the face at all. I don't even think I hate him at this point. What are the odds?

"When is he coming?!" Naruto Uzumaki yelled. Yes the boy version of a bimbo blond. The loudmouth himself. He was here. Next to Neji Hyuga and Zaku Abumi. Both irritated by the looks of it. Ha. Naruto always did get on their last never. Mostly... because of his loudness and dumbness. No surprise there.

"Just shut up, dobe," Sauske mumbles loud enough to for said 'dobe' to hear. Here we go again... You see. Naruto and Sauske don't get along to most people's eyes. Even better they get into arguments, that turn into fights, that bring out blood, and in the end one is on the ground with the other one smirking. Usually it would be end badly. If I didn't say any better they act like an old married couple sometimes... except they're two boys that are most definitelystraighter than a line on a piece of paper. Very strange analogy I know... but it works right?

"Shut it, teme." There you go the biggest word in Naruto's vocabulary: teme (n.) meaning: bastard in Japanese.

"Che. That's all you got to say? Loser." Can these guy's get new words to say?

"Whatever, bitch." There you go a curse word in English.

"I'm a boy idiot... why are you calling me that?" Sauske points the most obvious. What a kill joy...

"Um... well... you know... 'cause..." Naruto is stumbling. He can't even think of a come back.

"He can't even think of a come back," Kiba mumbled and laughed. Naruto only and simply glared at him. Guess what? When Naruto and Kiba get bored... I guess they have staring contest. 'Cause right now... it's happening. Is this the only entertainment we have at the moment? Seriously... were is Sasori. Five minutes later the door bell rings and Itachi goes to get it. Finally! With all his glory came my look alike only a year older than me... Sasori.

**Sasori**

So here is the deal. I am sitting on one of the kitchen stools and holding a letter. A letter that everyone here read. Now including me. A letter writen by a girl with pink hair. Who is now dead. What are the odds, right? And now... I know why Itachi wanted me to bring my player. I don't want anyone to hate me at the moment but I don't have it. See... a girl a year younger than me has it. You might know her. Tenten is her name. Ring any bells? Hope so... 'cause I have to tell the guys and then we have to find her.

"I got the tapes," Sai said holding the box open. All seven tapes there. Inside, just waiting for us to listen. Haku reached in and grabbed the one with the blue number 1 on it. The first tape and the first story was right in his hands...

"Well here is the tape... so were is the player Sasori?" Haku asked me. Everyone looks at me. Who likes the spot light? 'Cause right now I don't.

"Well... I don't have my player..." I mumbled.

"Uh, what do you mean you don't have your player, Sasori... uh," That's Deidara. My second best friend. He looks like a girl you see. Long blond hair and blue eyes. Has his nails done every week or so. Yes that's Deidara. Sometimes he's mistaken for Ino Yamanaka, a cheerleader that's a year younger than us.

"I lent it to Tenten," I replied. From the corner of my eye I see Neji Huyga shake his head. Huh? Does he have something to say? 'Cause if he does he can say it to my face. Whatever...

.

.

When we got to Tenten's she's in front of her house playing basketball on her drive way. The garage door open. Her green Mustang is on the side of the curb. She's throwing shots like they're nothing but net. She's amazing at sports. She's wearing brown shorts and a pink kimoto top. Her hear up in two Chinese Buns wrapped around two silk pink ribs. Her normal style. I only know Tenten partly because of her status at school other than that I had my own reasons to why I know her. One thing I do know is that she is... I mean was best friends with Sakura Haruno.

"How many shoots have you made," I asked her as we approached. She looked at us with a questioned look on her face. Probably wondering why the guys and I are here. Together with Sauske holding his backpack. It has the tapes inside and everything.

"A few you know..." She replied throwing the ball to me. Telling me to make a shot from were I was standing. I nodded and threw the ball making it swish inside the basket. "So what brings you here... with your friends?"

I gave a glance to the house and back to her, "I need my player back. Are you done using it?" It was simple as that.

"Sure, wait here so I can get it," She told us running into the garage, inside the house. The whole time it was quite. No one had anything to say. Shikamaru sat down on the grass fallowed by Haku and Gaara. The three had their low tone conversation. To think these three were the ones who wouldn't be talking much to any of us. Hm... wonder what they did to Sakura though? I mean Shikamaru usually was quite, a smart ass who was lazy at times, and like looking at the clouds. Haku never really spoke to anyone unless he was asked to. Gaara... well he's a different story.

"HERE!" Tenten yells as she runs out to the drive way and hands me the player. She smiles and looks over my shoulder and I have a feeling I know who she's looking at.

"Thanks Tenten," I mumbled. I never say thank you's out loud. Never.

"No problem. So were you guys going now, with the player?" She asked moving her head to the side. "The park..." Zaku tells her with a crooked smile. She nods and looks at the three boys on her lawn.

"Can you guys give me the ball right there?" She asked. Haku throws the ball and she catches it and starts playing her game. That's our Cu to leave and we do... to the park like Zaku told her.

**Neji Huyga**

Here we are. All sitting on the grass or on the bench or on the hard sement. Sasori is holding the player as Sauske puts in the first tape. Kami. I shouldn't even be here. I didn't do anything to her. Jeez... I don't even deserve to be on the tapes. Not. At. All. Sauske hits play and we wait. We wait to hear her voice. To hear the story. The first reason. To hear what she has to say to us.

_Hello Everyone. Sakura Haruno here. Alive and live._

I can't believe it. It's really her speaking.

_No returns. No encounters. Especially no request this time._

No I really can't believe it. She did kill herself.

_Hope your ready. Why? Because I am about to tell you about my life... more likely why it ended. Now as you know. If your listening to this right now. Then well... you are a reason why._

I know. I read it in your letter.

_Now I am not going to say which one of you come up in these tapes. 'Cause that would surely mess up the surpise, you know? Anyways I promise. You will show up. You just don't know when... but I sure._

_Why would a dead girl lie to you?_

_OMG! I got a joke. Why would a dead girl lie? Answer: Because she can't get up! Get it? Come on you can laugh. I know its funny._

She pauses. She really thinks we're going to laugh at that freaky joke right now?

_Aw... well I thought it was funny. Then again. I do have a different personality than most of you..._

Before she died, she recorded these tapes? Why the hell would she do that?

_The rules are simple. One: You listen. Two: You understand what you did. Three: You pass it on. See? Is that so hard? Three rules to fallow. So can you handle it? Ha! Hope so. And Hopefully both rules... they won't be so easy to fallow. _

_When you boys are done listening to all thirteen sides- because there are thirteen sides to every story- rewind the tapes and put them back in the box, and pass it on to whoever I tell you too in the letter.__Now lucky number 13 you have a fourth rule. You my friend. You get to decide weather or not you want to keep these tapes or send them with the rest of them. Oh! Or my favorite... take. Them. To. Hell. With. Yourself. Depends on what you believe... though._

_Just in case you want to break my rules. Just remember I made a copy of each one of my tapes. So whoever decides to keep one of them behind the back of number 13. Well, the person I gave the second copy too... will release these stories to the public. They will know if a tape is missing. And they will reveal what you did to me. Does that scare? Hope it does._

_This was not a spur-of-the-moment thing.  
Don't. Ever. Take. Advantage. Of. Me... again..._

I never did. Not that I remember. Did I? or did I not? This is crazy...

_Now remeber this... you are being watched._

**Pause**

I hit pause. I think I am going to be sick. I don't get sick. I don't throw up. No Hyuga has... but right now. I think I might be the first. Everyone looks at me.

"Why did you pause it?" Kiba asked me. Giving me a serious look. I haven't seen him do that to me before.

"Nothing..." I shake my head and hit play again. To hear more. To hear if I started everything in the first place. I just don't want to be the number one reason...

**Play**

_Opps! My bad... hehe... well I forgot one more thing. You all must of gotten a map right? Well if you did get it out! So we can get this party started._

We did. Sure. I got one in my locker a couple of weeks ago. I put it in my backpack. And soon I forgot about it. But guess what? We all had to walk or drive back to our house to find them. 'Cause apparentlyeveryone here doesn't like to share. And the Uchiha brothers don't really care about what we have to do, to get home and find it. I take the map out of my pocket.

When I got it in my locker it was in an envelope that said SAVE THIS YOU'LL NEED IT! with big red letters. Inside was a map of Konoha and every little thing in it. Not really but still. It was like everything was. Set up in grid paper you can say. In grade school, we used the same kind of maps to figure out north, south, east, and west. There were the letters A to H on the top and bottom in blue. With the numbers from one to fifteen on the sides in blue as well. See I never knew what the map meant when I got it. So I just kept it in my backpack and never looked at it twice again.

Until now, that is.

_Within these tapes. These stories. I'll be mentioningseven spots in our wonderful, most fantastic village. I won't force you guys to go there. But if you want more of a experience of what happened to me there... fallow the stars, is all I am going to say. Or just throw the map away and you'll never know what happened there. And I won't either._

_Or maybe... I will. I really don't know how this whole death and after thing works. So ya. I might be standing right next to all of you or I might be in the clouds watching you. I might be in my coffin not hear or feel or taste or touch or see anything there. Sorry... that wasn't fair was it?_

I lean in. I put my hand under my chin and listen closely. Who ever is first I know I will hate them. After all... this is Sakura Haruno. The girl with the most beautiful pink hair and emerald eyes. Her laugh was like no other. Her smile always brighten a room. Smartest in class. Never really listened to rumors. Great at sports. Nice to those nice to her. She was truly amazing.

_Now, are you ready Mr. Uchiha?_

Everyone looks up to both of the boys. Who is she talking about? Sauske? or Itachi?

_Sorry... let me rephrase that. Are you ready Itachi... Uchiha?_

Thank you Sakura for making that clear. Now there is only thing to do now. I turn my head to Itachi and give him a glare. I think all of the guys are doing the same. Though I don't care about that right now. Itachi doesn't even look at any of us but the tape. Like he just heard a ghost talk to him. I think so...

* * *

**Cassette One: Side A  
_Itachi_**

* * *

**Itachi Uchiha**

_Are you ready Itachi... Uchiha?_

I hear it. My name. She is starting to take about me. I am reason one. Story one. Mistake one. Kami-sama... this is too much. Why couldn't she name Sauske first?! Damn it! But why me... of all people what did I do? All I did was be a good boyfriend, take her out to places she liked, give her things she loved, and everything else I could have done to make them happy. So why am I reason?

_Itachi, baby. You were my first kiss. My first hand to hold. My first boyfriend. Though... you were nothing but an average guy. Amd I am not trying to be mean... but it's true baby. It's all true. Though there was just... something that made me want to be your girlfriend. Right at this moment I don't even know why I wanted to be. Was it your looks? Was it your money? Was it your personality? Was it your romantic-ness? Was it the way you were with the girls? Or was it just... nevermind. Though even though I don't know what it was... it was there and I wanted it. I wanted to be the girl you put your arm around. And guess what? I was. Keyword: was._

_Shhh.... this is a secret that I am about to tell you and all the guys. When I was a nineth year and you were a tenth year, I used to fallow you around. You know how in sixth period I worked in the office and that's how I knew all of your classes. I even copied it with my hand writing on a peice of paper, which I have right next to me. And when those people who want to figure out what happened to me... they'll find the paper and think of it as only a little high school crush. But is there more to it?_

_For me... it is and was. I went all the way back to you to start this story. And this is were everything... begins. Where everything went down hill. Where my life started to crumble. Don't you feel lucky? I hope all of you are happy!_

Her voice is angry. I don't feel lucky. I feel horrible. I feel sorry... I want to say it to her... but I can't.

_When at the end of this tape, Itachi, I hope you get to know what you did to me. How you hurt me. How you started everything. Even if it seems small at first, it is big. It does matter and it's important. In the end everything is like that. And Betrayal..._

_its an ugly thing don't you think? Though you wouldn't know that would you..._

Kami. What is she talking about?

_I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I know you didn't mean to. I know if your listening- really listening- you have know idea what you did to me. But as we get farther into the story... you will._

She's right. I don't know what I did. I hope I don't... this is too much.

_Our first red star is at C-4. Take your index figure on the C and drop it down to four. That's right just like a game. Whe your done with this side you can go to that place or you can just move on and listen to the next side. We only lived in that house for alittle while, in the summer before I was a nineth year, but we did live there... and that's were everything started._

_Do you remeber, Itachi? I saw you and you saw me. We meet there. And it wasn't love at first site... 'cause lets be serious. What happened when I first saw you was funny. Not romatic but funny. Really, really funny. School. Two months away and Yumi was the only person who was my friend at the time and she live right across the street. She told me you were all over her last year. Not literally but just stated and accidentally bumped into her in the halls and such._

_Were they really accidents, Itachi? 'Cause to me, when I heard this I thought differently._

_Then Yumi told me that at the end of the school dance you did more than bump into her or stare. You went up to her and you asked her to dance. Ain't that sweet? You slowed danced and she was hoping you would kiss her. Give her, her first kiss. What an honor you got!_

This is bad. This is really bad.

Why would you send a bunch of tapes and blam others, Sakura? Your not crazy. Your creepy. Your not... you had nothing wrong with you. But you send this to us. And now we're listening and we're trying not to stop it 'cause they're is no turning back. And we're going to do what you want. Listen. Understand. And pass them on to the next group. We're like all on this big long list.

"The list." Sounds cool but in the end it's not. A club... an exclusive club. And we're all in it.

_I wanted to see you, Itachi, see what you looked like. So, we called you. From my house phone and told you to come over. We called at my house for one reason... so you didn't know were Yumi lived even though she was just right across the street. You told us you would come after basketball. I don't know if it was basketball or baseball or something... but you we're coming over later. And we waited._

Basketball was the game. We all played it in the summer... at school and at the park. It was the sport of Konoha. We all played it, to make JV as a freshmen or whatever. I was a tenth year and I had a spot already polished for me... waiting for me to play. So, me and my friend and Sauske and his friend we went and played basketball. To get pratice or get a spot waiting for them. And we all did. Lucky us right?

_We sat in front of my window, and talked for hours and watched TV or ate. We waited for like an hour! The you showed up with one of your friends. Hi Sasori! You guys came up on my street. And Yumi squealed when she saw you guys were dressed in your basketball stuff or was it baseball? I don't remeber._

She remebers Sasori was with me? I see him blink and almost shock was on his face and he went back to all clam. Nice save Sasori. Nice save.

_Two streets meet in the front of my house. It made a T, an upside down one. So when you walked in the middle of the road towards us. You stepped out of the gutter and planted one foot on lawn. My dad had the sprinklers going that oring so it was still wet and your foot slid forward, sending you into a split. Sasori was staring at the window trying to get a better look at Yumi's new friend -yours truly- and he tripped over you, landing beside you on the crub._

_You pushed him off and stood up. Then he stood up, and you both looked at each other, not sure what to do. And your decision? You ran back down the street while Yumi and I laughed our asses off like crazy in the window. What I tell you? Funny? Right? .Ha._

Funny? More like embaressing. Yumi told everyone at her going away party. Not nice.

Yumi moved away right before school started again. Then, Sakura had no friends at the being of the school. Except the ones she meant at the party.

_Yumi moved away before High School started, and I fell in love with the boy she left behind. And it wasn't long until that boy stated to show interest in me. Which might have been the reason why I always seemed to be around. We didn't have classes together, but we had our classrooms close to each other for second, third, and fifth period. Okay, so period five was a stretch, and sometimes I wouldn't get there until you left the last second, but period second and third were close together._

_After a while, I said hello to you everyday we saw each other. And a little while later instead of nods and waves you said hi. Then, one day, I walked by you and said nothing to you. I knew you wouldn't have cared if I didn't say hey or hello or hi to you for once right? I was wrong. Why? Because it lead to our first really conversation._

_"Hey!" you said. "Aren't you going to say hello?"_

_I smiled and took a deep breath, and turned around. "Why should I do that?"_

_"Because you always say hello."_

_I asked why you would have thought you were such an expert on me. I said you probably didn't know anything about me._

I remember that conversation. Her voice said more than a hello that time. Her voice rang like wind chimes when she laughed. It was beautiful. It was nice. She didn't even seem fake or a fan girl. She seemed more than real. She seemed like a dream that I couldn't wake up to.

_Earlier, I asked my mom how to get a guys attention. She said "Play hard to get." You know what? I did. And sure enough mother is always right. You started to hang around my classes and wait for me. Walk me to ever place I went to. It wasn't scare it was sweet. 'Cause I knew you didn't do that to every girl._

_It was like weeks ago until you asked for my number. But I knew you would eventually would. So I practice saying my number to my mirror. I know sad right? Hey! I was a girl in love. Give me some credit. I tried to sound clam and confident... like I didn't care. Like I did it every time. Yes, boys at my old school asked for my number and I gave them the reject number if they weren't to my standers. No. That's not true. You were the first to get my number actually._

I was? She did that? No way. Sakura Haruno, the girl every guy wanted. Didn't give her number out before? She was never asked? She's lying... then again... she's not.

_Before you Itachi... I said every number right. I never stumbled and I never lied. I never was nerves. Until the last number that is. I made up the number on accident or got scared... on purpose sometimes._

_I was getting way to excited watching you write them now. My number. Luckily, you were way too scared or frighten to notice. wHen I finally said the last number- the correct number!- I smiled really wide. _

_Mean while, you hand was shaking so badly that I thought you messed up. I wasn't allowing it okay? So you know or do you rember what I said?_

"That's a seven"... That's what you said. Jeez... another emberssing moment.

_I pointed at the number and said "That's a seven."_

_"It's a seven."_

_"Oh! Well as long as you know what number it is."_

_"I do." you told me. But you earsed the number and wrote another messy seven. Now the rest of you better not laugh at this boy. You know why? Because it's sweet of what he did. He was sweet. Until... it happened. Now I am getting ahead of myself... where was I?_

_I almosted streched the cuff of my sleave to my plam and wiped the sweat on my forehead... something my mother did when she was young. But thankfully, I didn't do that. You would never ask another girl for her number again._

_By the time I got home, you already called. You know how many times? Three. Awww!_

_My mom questioned me about you. Who were you? Why did you call? And such. I said we had a class together and you were calling about homework. And she said that's what you said._

_I can't believe it still, you lied to my mother. And I did too._

_Why was I happy?  
Because our lies... they were the same._

_My mom asked what class we had together. I said math... I lied. We both had math though! Just not together. But we had it at the same time._

_"Good," she said. "That's what he told me."_

_So, I said okay and grabbed the paper in her hand. It had your number and I called you from my room on my house phone._

_Whe you answered I said, "Itachi? It's Sakura... my mom told me you called for a math homework problem. Is it too hard?"_

_You were confused at first... then you remebered you were lying to my mom and like a good boy you said 'sorry.'_

_"So, Itachi what's the problem?" I asked and you weren't going to get off that easy._

_And you didn't miss a beat. You told me train A was leaving you house at 3:45 PM. Train B was leaving my house ten minutes later. And I said Pick me, Mr. Uchiha! Pick me! I know the answer." _

_You replied saying, "Yes Ms. Haruno?" I threw Mom's hard-to-get rule right out the window. I told you the trains met at Left Park at the bottom of the rocket slide._

And guess what? We're here at the park right now Sakura. You should be happy.

_A long pause at the end of you line. I mean a very looooooooooooooooooong pause. "So, when do the two trains meet?" you asked._

_"Fifteen minutes," I told you. You said fifteen minutes was really long for two trains to meet. I know what your thinking. Sakura Haruno is a slut. Opps! Did you catch that? I said "Sakura Haruno is." I can't say it anymore._

She takes a pause.

A long one. Oh Kami-sama. Now I remeber what happened. No. No! It wasn't my fault! Sakura! No!

I didn't do it...

She speaks again this time her voice is angry.

_Wrong! Your all wrong!_

_Fucking... wrong! Sakura Haruno will never be a slut. Isn't a slut! Never was a slut! So now you can forget about it! I was never and won't be one! So fuck off! So then begins the questions... what did you hear?_

_I just wanted a kiss. I was a nineth year and never been kissed. I wanted one. And sure as heck... I did. From Itachi. I liked him... he liked me and he kissed me. That's the whole story got it? Good. 'Cause that's all true. My side of the story that is. I got a boyfriend after that too. I got a promise ring too._

_I told you I'd meet you there in fifteen minutes. Of couse. I only said that to make sure I got there before you. By the time you walked to the park I wanted to be iinside that rocket and all the way just like in my dreams. And that's how it happened. . . minus the dancing treas and funky feet._

_From my point of view the top of the rocket, I saw you coming in the park way before you set foot. You checked you watch ever few steps and walked over to the slide, looking all around... but never up._

_So I spun the wheel as hard as I could to make it rattle. You took a step back, looked up, and called my name. But don't worry, even though I wanted to live up to my dreams... I didn't except you to know every single line and tell me to stop playing with the trees and come down._

_"Be right there," I said._

_But you told me to stop. You'd climb up to where I was._

_So I shouted, "No! Let me take the slide!"_

_Then you repeated those magical, dreamlike words, "I'll catch you."_

_I couldn't help but smile and I climbed down the top of the ladder. I sat myself on the slide with my heart not skipping a bet. That was it, though. All my friends back home had their first kiss in middle school... so I was a kiss virgin. Ya I was... and now my kiss was waiting for me at the bottom at that slide. All I did was push off and then bang._

_It happened._

_No it didn't happen like that. It was all slow. The push. The slide. My hair flying back. You raised your arms to get me. My raising mine so you could. So when did you decide to kiss me? Walking to the park? Or the minute you caught me?_

_Okay so you know what my first thought was when he kissed me? Someone has been eating... hamburgers._

She actually could taste that? Damn...

_I'm sorry. It wasn't that bad... or awful. Though it was the first thing I thought of._

_I was so ready and really wanted that kiss. I wanted to know what the first kiss was like... because my friends said there were so many types and it turned out to be the great and wonderful one. Thank you Itachi for that. So... that's what happened. All that happened. You didn't shove your throat down my throat or grab my butt. We held our lips together and kissed._

_Wait? What! Huh? What did I just say? Don't stop. Don't rewind. There's no need to do that. You know why? Because... that... is... all... that... happened._

_Why did you hear something?  
A rumor?  
Gossip?  
Hm?_

No. They did. But that was all a lie. I didn't do it. I didn't. I didn't mean it. It was only locker room talk. Sakura... I didn't know it would go out to the school...

_Well your right though. Something did happen. Itachi grabbed my hand, we walked to the swings and swung. Then he kissed me after that. This time he has holding my hands. Then? Then what happened Sakura? Tell us more?_

_Then... we left. I went left and he went right. He said bye, we saw each other the next day and asked me to be his girlfriend. And you know what I did then? I said yes. I just didn't know what I got myself into._

_You see... at the end of the month he brought me to a restaurant and gave me the most beautiful thing ever. You know what it was? 'Cause I wore it the next day to school. Do you remember, now? A promise ring. Remember what it meant Itachi? I sure do... and you broke that promise..._

_You said when you gave me the ring, "I promise you Sakura Haruno. That I'll love you. I'll protect you from harm. I won't hurt you. I'll hold you till the end of time. I'll live every day like it's my last with you."_

_You know I actually believe you then. Ha! I believe you! Wow. I can't believe I did. You know why? 'Cause on Tuesday. Four days after you gave me the ring I heard everything I need to hear. You broke the love part. You broke the harm part. You broke the hurt part. I made sure you couldn't hold me til the end of time. I certainly made sure that you couldn't live a day with me._

_You know why? 'Cause everyone thought we did something so hot on our first kiss. You know... me pulling you zipper down... They wanted to hear everything that we "did." Though it was all a lie. You and me knew that. But everyone else begged to differ. I heard so many things that day. Everything... I need to hear. I pretty much to it in and waited for you to tell everyone to stop but you didn't._

_So... a week or so after the incident I decided to do the best thing that need to be done. At lunch I went up to you... and all your friends were there so that was a good thing too. You remember what I did?_

Oh... I remeber alright.

_I went up to you. I used some colorful lanugage and your friends were 'ohhh-ing' and 'aww-ing.' Then I did it. I took off the ring from my finger and I threw it at your face. It landed at your feet and I ran out of there like my life depended on it. You know why? 'Cause one you hurt me and two no one would believe the most popular story._

_The truth._

_You didn't do anything to keep the truth alive either. Or even know for that matter._

_So thank you, Itachi. My first kiss was great. My first boyfriend was nice and sweet. My first date was wonderful. My first hand to hold was warm. Though we lasted for only a month and some weeks, everywhere you took me the kisses were the best. You were the best._

_Then you started to brag. Don't know were but I do know when. Monday._

_I took it all in like I said... and the rumors they reached me. And everyone you couldn't disaprove a rumor._

_I know. I know what you are thinking right now. As I was telling the story, I was only thinking of myself. I wasn't thinking about how great Itachi's reputation would go up again... ha. A kiss? Based on a rumor or two made me do this?_

_No. A rumor that ruined a memory that I hoped would last. A rumor based on a kiss that stared a reputation I didn't want. A reputation that let everyone think of you or see you in a way I didn't deserve. And sometimes a kiss with a rumor is like a snowball. It just keeps rolling and rolling and gets bigger and bigger._

_A rumor based on a kiss, is just the begining.  
Turn to side B for more._

_And Itachi, baby. Thank you very very much for everything really._

**Stop**

It's over. The story. The side. It was locker room talk and then it ruined everything. Her first kiss. Her first relationship. Her first promise ring, promise. Everything. It's all my fault. I wasn't thinking and it's all my fault. I was reason number one, story one. . . mistake one.

* * *

_The first kiss is everything  
The first promise ring isn't to be broken  
The first relationship is to be great  
The guy...  
He just not suppose to mess it up  
...Yet...  
He just did_

* * *

**Chapter 1 done! Yes! Okay. So R&R! Flamers excepted. Tell me what you think or I'll jump to conclusions. So pls! pls! pls! pls! review! haha**

**Bye-bye!  
Ja-Ne!**


	3. Best Ass

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto for it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own 13 Reasons Why by, Jay Asher. I own this remix of the book(my version) and a copy of the book.**

* * *

.

.

The Dark Truth

Chapter 2

.

.

**Inazuka Kiba**

We don't leave the park. We don't eject the tape. We sit there staring at the cassette player. I don't know what to say. I want to kill Uchiha Itachi though. He did that to her and she didn't deserve it okay? To boost his ego even if it was already boosted... that's crap right there. I don't even want to look at him. Sasori gets up and grabs the cassette.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked in a small voice. That was a first.

"Turning it over baka... 'sides you want to go to the house or not?" Sasori scowled and turning the tape over with out Naruto speaking. He got up with Deidara behind him. One by one each of the guys fallowed towards the house... her old house... the one where I meet her. Where I saw her. Where I actually talked to her without _him _there... Where I felt like I closer with her more than before. It was quite all the way to the house. No one spoke. No one dared. No one would... for a reason... _her. _

.

.

It wasn't till we were at least five minutes or so that someone spoke. That person was none other than... Haku. Now, Haku he wasn't the one who barely talked to anyone at the most part. No of course not. This was Haku and he was actually going to speak up. I never expect him to be the one though...

He ran to Itachi grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him down on the ground. He threw a punch and Itachi blocked the first blow with his arms and just laid there defending himself. Haku hit Itachi's stomach making him suck in air. So enough Sasori and Neji acted quickly. Right when Itachi was about to hit Haku's face Neji grabbed Haku by the arms and Sasori pulled his friend up and held his arms back. Haku looked down and then back up with fury in his eyes. With a straight face he snarled towards Itachi, "Why damn it... just why? ITACHI! WHY!"

Itachi looked at him with no emotion and said, "Why what?"

"You know why," Haku shook his head. "Why did you do it to her? Why did you just have to ruin it for her? Why? If you didn't do what you did a couple years ago then-"

"Then what?" Itachi raised his brow. "Huh? What? You know better than me that you did something to, so don't go all high and mighty on me okay. If you didn't then why are here? So shut up, Haku and back off." Itachi rolled his eyes and sip towards the ground.

"Why back off," Haku snarled. "If you didn't start any of this, what I did wouldn't have done any affect on her! You started all of this-"

"Your an annoying brat you know that?" Sasori releases his grip and Itachi steps forward to Haku. "I hate people like you. You try to defend people and fight for what you believe in... well you know something. Shut up because you don't have any idea what position I was in back then. You don't know me so you have no right to tell me what to do. Got that?"

"Ass whole..." Everyone turns their head. They look to the voice who said it. Itachi sucks in his breath and looks irritate, mad and so much more. Who ever thought so much emotion can come from one person in only seconds. And none of them were sad nor happy. All were with rage and then some.

"What did you just say Sasori?"

**Sasori**

That bastard. That fuckin' bastard. How dare he, to think I try to defend him and then he goes off. What's his problem?

"You hear me," I stayed strong and held my ground. "I was there when you told all the guys what you and Sakura were doing when you dated. Hell! I was there when you were telling us what you did with her. So what position were you in exactly when you said it, huh?" I stepped forward until I was right in front of him and pushed his shoulders. He grunted.

"Don't push me, Sasori. You know better." He tells me in a cold voice. Is he trying to calm me down? He is the reason what happened to Sak... _her. _Yet he tells me what to do. I watch him date her and make her laugh. I never got my chance did I?

"Or what Itachi." I changed him and pushed his shoulders on more time. He pushes me back.

"You know what."

"No I don't buddy," I sneer and push one more time. He catches my arms and pushes me down. My back hitting the grass floor, his fist his my face. I catch the next punch and kick him. He rolls over on the ground and I punch him in the face... sweet pay back. "Sorry pal." I whisper and then hit face.

For the first time ever, me and my best friend were fighting with our fist against each other.

And for one reason...

Sak... Sakura Ha... Haruno.

**Inazuka Kiba**

No one will stop them. No one will dare. This is a test of faith and trust. How far will they go? We will only know.

Sasuke steps forward but Deidara pulls him back telling him this is Itachi and Sasori's fight and they cannot be stopped until they wish to be. He steps back and doesn't say a word. Gaara and Haku say no words nor do they blink. Zaku doesn't even pitch a bet with me. Sai, Kimimaru, and Neji just stand there watching... it's late at night and no one can see it.

It's too dark and no one can wake up even with the noise we make. We watch in silence as two best friends from kindergarden exchanges punches and blows.

He hits him.

He kicks him.

They get up and start doing it over again.

Bam...

...Pow

Pain. Hurt. And not regrets.

Could you do it too? Fight against someone you knew for a very long time and not even think about that. It was only you, your fist, and your oponet. All the reason for this simple fight was a girl. A simple girl that had the strangest hair but the biggest smile. Who would probably have stop the fight even if it was two people she could never forgive in it. She hated violence and yet she had to resort to it to save herself from pain.

I suck it in and blink twice. Hold the tears... not for her... not for her... not now...

I stare at the two and no one stops them they yell out words of hatred towards each other.

"You freaking teme... I can't believe you!"

"Believe me? Where were you mister I'll comfort any girl but her!"

"Shut up! I was going to but you know why I didn't?!"

"No and I don't want to know! Because your nothing but a coward!"

"Coward? Me? Coming from the guy that doesn't show emotion to anyone!"

"Nice words... were did you get them? From a calender or something, huh?"

Kick where it hurts. Sasori give him a blow and Itachi goes down. He bits his lip and doesn't say a word. He's strong enough for that.

"You don't get it do you?" Sasori mumbled. He takes a hankie from his back pocket and throws it in front of Itachi. He wipes the blood on his face with his sleeve. "The only reason why I didn't go up to her was because of two reasons." He pauses. "One is because of her and the other is because of you... best friend." He looks at Itachi who looks up and they both have no emotion. Sasori walks away with Itachi getting up and grabbing the hankie.

Fights over but the night isn't... great.

.

.

**Nara Shikamaru**

Troublesome... this girl is troublesome. So troublesome I can't sleep and I have to keep walking to her old house. At night none the less, the time I should be sound asleep in my bed dreaming. Sigh. As always this girl is keeping me up all night... just like... like old times...

"Nara, get walking." I only nod and don't even look up to see who just spoke to me. It doesn't matter really, we all are here for one reason and one only reason, for her.

.

.

It took us about three to four minutes just to walk to her old house. The family that lives here now, is out on vacation this week. So we sit down, all thirteen of us, on the curb of the house. The street lights and few houses are the only source around the street. We all sit down on the curb or the lawn in front of the house and we turn to Sasori who takes the player out of his bag.

He opens it and turns it over... then hits the button that made us all alert and awake.

**Play**

_Welcome back and arrigato for stay with me for part number two._

Sasori puts the player down on the lawn and turns up the volume louder. I watch and still listen. Her voice is so calm... how can she be? She was about to kill herself right before this ever happened. There she goes making it seem so small, so little.

_Well now that all you lovely boys just heard about what Itachi did; you're going to hear what another one of your little friends did or enemy take your pick. Really to be totally honest right after Itachi's little stunt people began to say somethings they shouldn't. To be honest I took it in the first day and the second I want to crack. Too much. I saw stuff online on myspace about it, it's like no one knew when they went to far. Because no one really told them that it was enough, well someone who had power._

Someone like one of us guys. We were popular and we were feared by. People wanted to know us and be known by us. They wanted to jump when we jumped. So why didn't we tell them to stop for her? Answer... we don't do it just for anyone.

Sadly as much as I wanted to tell people to stop I couldn't do that for her. Looking back, I could have. But why didn't I?

_Everyone knows that once every year or month or every other month a group of boys get together and make alittle list for the whole school to read. They send it to a group of friends and they read and somehow people end up making copies and everyone gets it. Everyone will see it. Those who read the list might love it or will be affected. Guess what... I was somewhat entertained by those pieces of papers but... well it ended shortly._

_Who knows why? Come on... Sh... _

What?

_Shikamaru you got to figure it out. Your smart why do you think... I stopped liking those papers. You got to know who was in there and what happened... because I ran to you but Shika this tape isn't for you dear. It's for the boy who worked on that paper. Who put my name on it. Come on boy tell them who it is._

Slowly... and slowly... the answer came. I know. I will kill him that idiot, that big idiot. She did run to me and slowly her reputation was catching up to her. The reputation she didn't deserve or want. The reputation I could of stopped from getting to her...

And slowly the boy's name came out of my mouth.

_Well..._

"Naruto."

_Naruto you wrote my name on that list._

**

* * *

**

Cassette One: Side B

_**Naruto**_

* * *

_I must say I don't blame you for anything Naruto._

The minute she mention the list; when she mention running to Nara, well it was the minute I knew it was me. It had to be me.

_You were a great friend from the start. So nice and kind. Tell me what happened?_

That I can't answer, cherry.

_Come on Naruto you probably think you didn't do anything. I mean you voted me Best Ass of the Whole School. Why should I be mad? I should be greatful right? Wrong, just wrong._

_So, listen, very well._

I know now. I'll listen Sakura.

_First of Naruto, if you think I am one of those girls who get all drama queen on you for doing a small thing then your wrong._

She's over reacting, can't she take a joke?

_I don't get my panties in a bunch really, I mean after Itachi got all the boys to think I was that easy... why would you add to the fire? I thought you were my friend and you just, blew it. I heard whispers behind me saying that Naruto Uzumaki "hit" Sakura Haruno because he knows so much about my "fine" ass. But do really?_

I...

_You don't because I never let you touch me. I never let anyone touch me the wrong way. The only time you touched me was when you hugged me or swung your arm around my shoulder._

That's true.

_You don't have to listen to me Naruto. I might be pressuring you with the other set of tapes, but who cares if people around town know what you think about my ass. right?_

Wrong. It's humilating and I want to listen.

_I can name a whole list of people who would care if all of the tapes got out. The one with you boys and so many others. And some of them are right next to you._

Oh kami.

_Let's begin shall we?_

Her voice not as harsh as before. Though you can hear a hint of anger if you listen very well.

_Let's head down memory lane, once again. Second period your little list came out to the whole school. Boy did it make alot of noise, who knew what I was going to be in when I read it. Our teacher did have a great weekend because she didn't have any homework plan this week lucky us. Just to think when my day could of gotten so better I heard laughter._

_Not just any kind of laughter, laughter behind me. When I looked up from my work, whispers and laughs stop. Do you get that feeling people are talking about and not in a good way? Well I felt that right now, and I'll feel it again don't worry. Alot of time, sadly._

I know Sakura. I hear rumors all the time. Sadly they involved you alot.

_The people that were once looking at me avert their eyes. How nice of them to look away when I know that I wasn't beening made fun of. I am not stupid people. Except they weren't making fun of me they were doing something else. They were examining me. Want to know why? Well let's ask Jungo, shall we?_

Jackass Jungo. That retard probably said something to her.

_He didn't really tell me but I read it. You see he said those oh so faithful words as a whisper. He said, "Oh you bet it is..." I turn around he smiles and I look at the paper infront of him. It's upside down but I can read._

_Someone whispers, "You Jackass." His nickname._

_He gives them a glare. No one wants me in on the joke. Of course Jungo really likes getting attention from any girl. He'll drink it up dry until they get annoyed by him. "Baka," Someone nearly yells._

I wrote that because I was pressured. I was mad, too. I couldn't believe Sakura would do something with Itachi after I told her not to. I believed in a rumor when half of me told me that I was crazy and it wasn't true. I am an idiot and if Sasuke heard me he'll be shocked I accepted it. For her I will. I was mad because I liked her but did she care? No she was being a tease, yes a tease. She was a tease, like all the boys at school said.

"Your nuts! I am not, stop thinking that!"

Sakura's voice comes into my head. I freeze. Sakura...? I remember those words, the day she said it. Was the day I said she was...

_I am building a reputation in a short amount of time. One I never thought I would get. One I don't want. Again to some of the boys I became friends with that are here now listening. Can I tell you something. I told you each that I didn't want my reputation, you saw I wasn't what the rumors said I was. So why didn't you speak out for me? You know my voice will never be heard in that FUCKED UP, FUCKING SCHOOL... because all that __shit__ people do to me. So why didn't you?_

_And as for you Naruto and so many other boys, why did you pretend to be my friend?_

I never did Sakura... I just... I don't know.

_I read those words on that paper. KONOHA HIGH- WHO'S HOT/WHO'S NOT. Our teacher was coming I could hear the foot steps. I don't really care where my name was at the time. But out of curiosity I searched for my name anyways. There is just something about what people agreeing on something, espeically something about you that gave me butterflies in my stomach. _

_Where is my name? Where is it? FOUND IT!_

That day my guy friends read the list. I saw all of them look back when they saw Sakura. I knew they had to agree. Sasuke even texted Neji saying it was somewhat true.

_The teacher grabs the list and I turn to the front of the room. I turned my head to the side and I found out my answer. She was mad really mad. Not mad, she was freaking pissed._

The girl opposite of Sakura probably. Who was it again?

_You see the girl that was pissed was the opposite of me on the paper. Her pencil was tapping like mad. She was way prettier than me so I didn't know why she was the opposite of hot._

I beg to differ Sakura.

_Everyone knows that the Worst Ass of Konoha High was a lie and a fake._

"Oh how wrong..." Kiba whispers. A few cough. Sakura you can't think your ugly?

_Except everyone didn't seem to act like it. When I walked down the halls that day. Every single guy that I past probably looked back. They probably were having a perverted dream about me. Which is very wrong I may add. I think you wrote my name for revenge._

_Of course this tape isn't what your motive was. This tape is about what people think about you when they see you on a retarded list like yours. It's also about..._

I hear the background. She grabs a paper and opens it. It's crumpled probably.

_Okay. I just got out the list of so many names. Names the complete these set of tapes, only you boys could complete. And guess what, Naruto. Just guess for me. If you didn't write my name on that list, everything else before you wouldn't have happened. All of what these people with you did, it wouldn't happen. My choice..._

... I...

_Funny. A lot wouldn't have happened._

Her voice is quite. She laughs gently in the beginning of her words.

_It wouldn't have happened. I'm not mad at you Naruto. I am way past mad now... I'm sorry. Yeah, that's right; I, Sakura Haruno, am sorry. I'm sorry for not loving you the way I should have and the way I couldn't. I'm sorry that I got you so mad, over me saying "no" to someone like you._

_But I'm not sorry that you had to go be an idiot and do that to me. I'm disappointed in the boy who made me laugh, who was so open to others, who may act gross and weird but was still awesome, and with his smile it made a room light up. What to that boy? I don't know but that boy turned out to be, as I said, a disappointment._

She's disappointed in me, the nuckle head blond. She's sorry that she couldn't love me the way I wanted her to.

For that, I'm sorry I hurt her this much. It's more than Itachi's fault... it's mine. All me. I did it all. She's not blaming me but I know she should.

I don't even have a right for her to say sorry.

_You need a name oppsosite of me. So why not take the other blond, huh? The blond who depened on her looks so much. Who wants to everyone to love her and some hated her. The one who always thought she was beautiful and she was._

_After Itachi's little number, every boy got that perverted image of me. So why not Sakura, right?_

...right.

_Thank you, Itachi, again._

_So, in short Naruto this tape is about the repercussions of what you did. What those reprecussions did to me. What you couldn't have done, and what was done. The things you couldn't have planed, the ones you didn't plan._

Oh dear kami-sama.

**Pause**

I look to Sakura's house behind me. My eyes don't fall on the front door or the steps or the windows, they fall on a tree. Our tree. The tree where I cut myself trying to carve our names into the bark. Sakura freaked out that day.

That day...

"Naruto are you mad!" She yelled at me. My hand was bleeding.

"I am bleeding! This is real blood... oh shit." I wasn't going to panic, real men don't panic. She ran out of the yard and went inside. "Sakura, are you going to leave me here?" I yelled.

She came back runing with a first ad kit and told me to sit down or she would make me. That was the day fathers I got on the tree was "Sakura and Naruto Best Frien-" she wouldn't dare let me write anymore.

...

I wonder... I got up from the grass and walked to the tree. It was dark but the street light helped. I searched the bark... found it. What I saw made me smile but at the end I was shocked, not sad. Why? Because of what was on the bark.

"Sakura and Naruto Best Friends Forever." She finished it. And slowly that big grin of mind, the shock on my face, it all went down to a frown. I have no right to be on that tree.

I walk back and the tape starts up again.

**Play**

_The day your list came out, Naruto, it wasn't that bad. I survived. I survived the boys that I saw looking back as my... ehem, ass. Those who huddled around others with a copy. They know it's a joke. I know it's one big fat, ugly joke._

_What does it feels like when your named the best ass in the whole school? Let me tell you boys, it gives others a right to treat you like your just a prize. A thing to win. And for all you perverts out there, it gives you a right to have a dream about my ass. To let others think your just a body part to look at._

_Want an example? Fine. B-3 on your map. The local drug store, Mercury._

Only a few blocks away. We went there for random candy drives.

_Who knows why it's called that but hey it's a cool name. I loved sweets. So I went there everyday to get candy. Not only did I get candy but those pills that will kill are from that store. Let's not forget that those who went with me to buy sweets on certain weekends. Naruto, do you remember?_

Yes I do.

_That places isn't really busy. When I am there, it's me, the register person, and the pharmacy person. They usually had a two other workers there but other than that the places wasnt really big. Four people to keep each other company and me._

We all get the picture. We get up, say our good byes to her house and walk. Walk to the twenty-four hour pharmacy/mini-mini store.

_Right in front of the register was this rack of all the candy you could ever dream over. The best were there. My favorite was chocolate pandas. Those little boxes filled with biscites that had pandas on it and then when you take one bite, chocolate center. The taste, great!_

_Everytime I went to buy candy. The cashier never says "hi" or "hello." People say he doesn't talk to anyone, well your right he doesn't. Though he just smiply grunts when he sees someone. And when he sees me he just nods. That's the only reaction I got from him until one day._

_That one day I heard him make a sound. That day was all thanks to you, Naruto. What a great friend you are!_

She's sarcastic. I look down at my shoes as I walk. I hear here voice again, Why didn't you buy orange Vans? I mean it looks good on you. I didn't because... I don't know why.

_I walked into the store. The bell goes off and the register goes _CHA-CHING_. I pick up my panda box from the racket and pay. See the cashier already knew what I would get and just charged it already. I searched for money in my backpack. You see while I searched, someone came into the store. I can tell you that person's name but I rather not._

_He's one of those jerks at school who I hate. His disgusting, horibble actions were all because of what you did, Naruto._

Who is he?

_He threw open the door of Mercury. When he saw me he said my name. "Hey Sakura, didn't know you would be here." I gave him a small smile and gave my money to the cashier guy. The guy just nodded, as usual, and took the money and open the register._

_"Hey dude guess what." The boy I knew said. With such arrogance like the cashier was beneath him. His breath right over my shoulder._

_My backpack was on the counter as I zipped it up. The cashier's eyes looked down to where my waist was. I knew what was coming. The thing some boys wanted to do at school when they saw me or were near me. And one boy finally got to do it._

_A cupped hand slapped my butt. Then he said those words. "Best Ass Of Konoha High right in front of you!"_

Her voice, so harsh, mad and she is silent. I know Sakura, she's probably shutting her eyes.

_Did it hurt? No. Does it really matter? Does he have the right to do that to my body? I hope you know the answer._

...I'll kill him.

_I knocked his hand away as quick as you can bitch slap a boy. That's when it happened. The cashier mad a sound. He kept his mouth shut but he made a noise. He was mad. You see the guy at the cashier was probably from our high school. No ever really saw him but he was from our school. And let's just say he was full or rage._

_I brought my bag over my shoulder and whispered, "Excuse me." When I moved I avoided his eyes. Now the guy he fallowed me out side the door. He grabbed my wrist when I yanked my arm away he told me, his grip was tight. He says my name. SCUM!_

This guy... he's toying with her. He'll pay when I find out.

_"I'm only joking, Sakura. Just relax." He says then lets go but put a hand on my shoulder._

_Okay let's examine the boy's action shall we. First words, then actions._

_Words 1: "I'm only joking."  
Translastion: Your ass is my play thing. You may think you have the final say but you don't. Just as long as "I'm joking."_

_The answer I wanted to give him. "Joking? You got to be kidding me, get away from me."_

That...

_Words 2: "Just relax."  
Translation. I just wanted to touch you. Even though I know you don't want me too. If it makes you feel better touch me anywhere you want."_

Touch her like that...

_Action 1: Grabs my ass._

_This guy has plent of time to grab my ass at school. So why now? My pants weren't anything speical. They weren't overly tight. Sure they were alittle low but come on! He could of grabbed my hips instead but he didn't; my ass is what he wanted to grab._

_Naruto, what I am saying is... your list let a whole bunch of guys to dream and have a reason to touch. But this guy was the first who touched me. It was an excuse for him to do so. That list. And that's all this guy and so many others needed._

Gomen, gomen... gomen... g-g-gome...

_Action 2: He grabbed my wrist then put his hand on my shoulder._

_This pisses me off. My butt has been grabbed before, but seriously what the heck! It is grabbed because of a little listed made by my best friend. I'm sorry not so best friend. He saw me mad, what did he do? Apologize? No. Except he became alittle pushy and then he puts his hand on his shoulder, as if touching me was good enough to say sorry._

_Tip: Don't touch a girl, as if it was a joke and she pushes you off. Leave. Her. ALONE. Don't even touch her. It will only make her sick._

Good tip, even out of anger... I guess.

_There are some sick and twisted people out there, Naruto. I might even be one of them. The point is, when you wrote that list you put people up as joke or as an object to be looked at with "aw."_

Kami.

_You didn't hold me up as a joke right? No you put me on the Hot Column. You made me seem like an obeject. You made me get touched by guys at school for who knows how long. On my ass none the less. You made people look back at me when I walked pass them. You made people think of me as less of what I am. You made others see a side of me that was made up. You helped the little reputation bigger._

_For that, some friendships end, the best too. And also, you are one of the best asses I have ever meet. Now how do you feel?_

**Stop**

As many times as I say sorry. She won't forgive me. Friendships do end, even the best. I could of... what could I have done?

* * *

_Best of Who?  
Of you? Of me?  
There is no best...  
no one is better than anyone  
Though now, it seems  
one list can change_

* * *

Chapter Two done! Late but was it worth the wait? You tell me. REVIEW! R&R! I might jump to conclusions so press that review button.

I have an announcement. A few of my friends started this Naruto FanFiction Contest-thingy. **Ninja Nonsense Awards**, I believe. The link is, ninjanonsenseawards(dot)webs(dot)com. SO GO VIST and PM if you got some stories you might want to see in the round or if you want to be a memeber.

Ja-Ne!


End file.
